


Lollipop Sucker

by SpaceGirl2002



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 70s, Anzu aztually has a personality etc, Anzu has a childish personality in this, Anzu is a godsend, Biker Gang! Trickstar, Friends being freinds, It isn't mentioned but Hokuto wears a leather jacket, Just platonic - Freeform, One Shot, Set in the 70s, This isn't a romantic one shot, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGirl2002/pseuds/SpaceGirl2002
Summary: Hokuto rides a motorcycle.Anzu wears a pink leather jacket.He likes cherry flavored lollipops.She likes Makoto's apple pie.Just friends being friends.AKA Anzu tries not to roast Hokuto.





	Lollipop Sucker

 

“You can’t possibly be serious.”

 

The ravenette looks up from the ground, eyes flooded with memories and mind clouded with thoughts. “What do you mean?” Hokuto asks, holding his lollipop in between his index and middle finger. 

 

“You’ve been sucking on lollipops for a whole week straight,” Anzu’s coffee brown hair sways in the dry air, face flushed from heat and brown eyes staring at Hokuto curiously.

 

“I haven’t,” he responds, balancing the lollipop in his mouth. 

 

“It’s an unhealthy habit,” she informs him, sitting next to him and pulling said lollipop from his mouth. 

 

“Give it back, it’s my last one,” Hokuto complains, reaching for it.

 

Instead of complying the brunette smirks and takes it into her mouth, closing her eyes and twisting her face in disgust. “Cherry, I would have thought Hokuto had better taste.

 

Hokuto blushes furiously, stuttering on his words. He isn’t used to Anzu’s behavior yet, not with knowing her for a whole month. 

 

“Hokuto likes cherry suckers!” Anzu sings, voice ranging from high to low, hands on Hokuto’s shoulders as she shakes him. “Hokuto has such terrible taste in women  _ and  _ suckers!”

 

“Shut up,” he murmurs, standing from the bench he had been seated on and leaning on the tree next to it.

 

“You’re no fun,” Anzu declares, handing back Hokuto the cherry lollipop. 

 

“I don’t want it, give it to someone else. I’m sure Subaru would be delighted to have anything that’s graced your lips.”

 

“Hokuto’s gross.”

 

“You’re the one that took the lollipop out of my mouth.”

 

“But I wouldn’t dare poison our dear Subaru with anything I’ve touched, gosh Hokuto, step up,” she sighs, rubbing her eyes and twirling a strand of hair. “The air is bad for my hair.”

 

“Then go back home,” Hokuto replies, regaining his posture and stalking away from Anzu. She ambitiously catches up, pouncing on Hokuto’s back and hooking her legs between his arms. “A-Anzu!” Hokuto exclaims, legs almost giving out from the unexpected weight. 

 

“Carry me to the diner, Makoto promised me pie.”

 

“If you keep eating so carelessly I won’t carry you anymore,” Hokuto huffs, walking to where he had parked his motorcycle.

 

All playfulness from the brunette ceases at Hokuto’s comment. “Hokuto is mean, making snarky comments about a girl’s weight. It’d be a wonder if you actually manage to snag a wife. I feel sorry for her, someone like her wouldn’t have the brains to think for herself.” Anzu’s grip around the raven’s neck tightens as she nuzzles against his neck. “I want pie.”

 

“What flavor of pie?” Hokuto dismisses her scolding and stops at an oak tree. Anzu hauls herself off his back and hums. 

 

“Apple,” she replies, as Hokuto mounts the motorbike. She follows suit, wrapping her arms around Hokuto’s middle and resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

“You always get apple pie.”

 

“And you always have cherry lollipops. And cigarettes. Sometimes cigarettes.”

 

“Emphasize of the sometimes. I don’t light them, I just like having them in my mouth.:

 

“It’s not healthy!” Anzu cries, making Hokuto wince. “Sorry.”

 

“Makoto always saves the best slice for me cause I’m the best,” Anzu muses, the bike coming to life. The motorbike treads its way to the nearby diner, the engine humming along to the tune Anzu herself is humming. 

 

“What are you singing?” Hokuto asks. 

 

“About how stupid you are and how much I want pie,” Anzu mutters, yawning.

 

“Are you already sleepy?”

 

“I always am.”

 

“Then you should stop texting Narukami at one in the morning.”

 

“Never!”

 

“Then perish.”

 

“You suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is part of a new AU of mine where everything is set in the 70s???


End file.
